


Surely Coming My Way (A Love Like Yours)

by newyorktopaloalto



Series: Derry's Premier Murder/Turtle Cult [7]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chatlogs, Crack Treated Seriously, Every IT canon wrapped into one fic, F/M, Humor, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Texting, Twitter, heavy formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: [22:58] MikeThis is feeling very ‘who do you love more?’[22:58] MikeI’m going to climb a mountain instead. Denali here I come.[A visit to the ER, a Page Six article, and an eventful trip to the Pacific Northwest]
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Derry's Premier Murder/Turtle Cult [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522892
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	Surely Coming My Way (A Love Like Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own IT. Title from Buddy Holly's 'Everyday'. All establishments/people/twitter pages are completely fictional, unless in obvious representation. 
> 
> Only one more multimedia part after this, and then another long fic to finish the series out. We're almost at the end, friends, we've made it. Thank you - as always - for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

**Losers Club 2.0**

**[14:52] Stan** Who needs snitches for stitches when bitches with twitches do just as well?

 **[15:21] Ben** I understand the words, but the context is just inherently baffling. 

**[15:23] Patty** [staner.jpeg]

 **[15:23] Patty** ‘Wish you were here…’ 

**[15:24] Ben** I’m okay, actually, but thanks. 

**[15:39] Bill** Is no one going to…? 

**[15:39] Bill** Really?

 **[15:40] Bill** Okay, fine, what happened? 

**[15:41] Richie** i like the thumbs up paired with the sheer amount of blood on his shirt. 

**[15:43] Patty** THanks. 

**[15:44] Patty** You’re my Best friend. ALwys giving me a laugh. 

**[15:46] Richie** … got you on the good stuff, eh buddy? 

**[15:46] Richie** give Patty back her phone before you type something you regret. 

**[15:48] Patty** PAPERWORK> I took the phone 

**[15:50] Patty** Hello this is voice to text which is very helpful period Patty my baby love almost killed me and she is the light of my life but i need to be checked for internal damage. 

**[15:51] Bill** Jesus Christ, what happened? 

**[15:56] Patty** It was a gardening mistake - he’s being taken in for some scans, but everything should be fine. I’ll call when he’s out. 

**[15:57] Bill** You know, if you wanted to kill him there’s a few ways that would look less suspicious than a ‘gardening mistake’.

**Patty** left the chat

**[16:02] Richie** amazing.

 **[16:47] Audra** a spider-clown couldn’t kill him, but his wife almost sure did

 **[16:48] Audra** she’s living on a higher level than the rest of us combined

 **[16:49] Mike** She’s my hero. 

**[16:50] Richie** like.

* * *

  
**Eddie**  
Hey, buddy, you doing okay? 

**Stan**  
I’m fine enough. Have to take it easy for the next couple of weeks, but I’m also on some pain meds so the pain is dull. 

**Eddie**  
You need anything? I can’t get to Georgia right now, but I can have something two-day delivered off of Amazon for you. 

**Stan**  
Can something from Amazon get Patty to stop feeling guilty? 

**Eddie**  
I got her a copy of ‘Women Who Kill’ by Carol Anne Davis.  
Should be delivered by Tuesday at the latest. 

**Stan**  
Hey, Eddie?

**Eddie**  
Yeah, what’s up, bro? 

**Stan**  
Go fuck yourself. 

**Eddie**  
I included a subscription to ‘Better Homes and Gardens’ for a year as well. 

**Stan**  
I am going to delete you off of my contacts and hope to turtle god that I forget about you for another two decades. 

**Eddie**  
If you try that I’ll go to Atlanta and fuck your wife. 

**Stan**  
What. 

**Stan**  
I am somehow both speechless and still typing this to call your bluff. 

**Eddie**  
You’re right. 

**Eddie**  
I’ll get Richie to do it and watch. 

**Stan**  
Stop making him laugh, he’s going to pull something. 

**Stan**  
By the by, you know where we live if the offer is legitimate. 

**Eddie**  
Hello Patty, and no thank you - sorry about almost bursting Stan’s stitches. 

**Stan**  
It’s fine. 

**Stan**  
Tell Richie I said ‘hi ;)’. 

**Eddie**  
Wink emoji included? 

**Stan**  
I can’t believe that’s a question you felt you needed to ask. 

**Eddie**  
Fair enough. 

### 

**Audra H. Phillips Denbrough ✓ @audraaaden** When the director’s on set and you have to be on your best behaviour [nofunallowed.jpg]. 

**Bill H. Denbrough ✓ @billdenbrough58** When you’re the director of a movie and your two leads keep goofing off during a pivotal scene. [rhonygotosleep.gif]. 

**Richie “Trash Raccoon” Tozier ✓ @thefakerichietozier** when you’re trapped between two opposing forces and either one of them could conceivebly murder you in your sleep. #iamnotthedriod 

**l o v e l y b o n e s @littlecreepiesheebiejeebies** hey _@audraaaden @billdenbrough58_ whats with the new ‘H.’ in your names?

> **@stantheman @thefakerichietozier @marshfashions & 369 other users liked this tweet**

  
**Janice L. @hawks12121212** r u guys still on location _@thefakerichietozier58_ or did i see a doppelganger at the tribal pot shop?

 **Richie “Trash Raccoon” Tozier ✓ @thefakerichietozier** that was most probably me and I’m sorry you had to see me looking like that _@hawks12121212_. 

**prostitution 💄 whore @stealingkimshouse** quick question _@billdenbrough28_ : your housewives usage???

> **@billdenbrough58 replied to @stealingkimshouse**  
> 
>
>> Not actually a question, but THAT’S MY OPINION.

 **kickingnamesandtakingass @johnniecomelightly** just putting this out into the ether; does anyone else feel like bill denbrough just dropped like fifty notches? I mean, shitty reality tv?

 **Sequim General Market @sequimgeneralmkt** Today we got a very special visitor to our store, and she kindly agreed to take a photo with Katherine. [audradenbrough.jpeg] Thank you for coming in and we hope you enjoyed Sequim! 

**here comes the sun (do do do do) @lindseemeyers** You’ll get more traction on the post if you tag Audra Denbrough in your tweet _@sequimgeneralmkt_.

 **Sequim General Market @sequimgeneralmkt** No matter how hard you try _@lindseemeyers_ this will never be another Forks. 

**🗡🗡🗡 @nightbreed86540** @johnniecomelightly i agree with you completely.

* * *

  
**Rich**  
[imissyou_blink182.mp3]

**Eddie**  
Of all the songs in the world.  
Of all the songs you could have chosen.  
And you go with Blink182. 

**Rich**  
Blink-182  
[letsdancetojoydivision_thewombats.mp3]  
[loveyoulikealovesong_selenagomez.mp3]  
[callitwhatyouwant_taylorswift.mp3]

**Eddie**  
Do you want me to fly up for the weekend? 

**Rich**  
only two more weeks so it’s whatever.  
unless you wanted to come up.  
it’s pretty if you like forest & rain & pick up trucks. 

**Eddie**  
I’ll see you in two weeks.

**Rich**  
[...]  
Read at 19:43

**Eddie**  
You better not have just left me on read.

**Rich**  
oh my god you maniac - i love you, call me in like an hour. 

**Eddie**  
[...]  
Read at 19:46

### 

**Losers Club 2.0**

**[22:51] Mike** Florida is overrated - I am now going to travel across the country in a car.

 **[22:51] Mike** Maybe get a dog and bring it along with me. 

**[22:52] Bill** Very Americana of you. 

**[22:53] Patty** Stop in Atlanta or suffer the consequences. 

**[22:54] Patty** I miss you from the last time you visited! 

**[22:55] Ben** Go back up north and come to the city. 

**[22:56] Eddie** Southern route, come to LA. 

**[22:58] Mike** This is feeling very ‘who do you love more?’

 **[22:58] Mike** I’m going to climb a mountain instead. Denali here I come. 

**[23:02] Audra** can i come along? 

**[23:04] Mike** Yes. 

**[23:05] Mike** Bill is also welcome along. 

**[23:05] Bill** No thank you. 

**[23:07] Stan** That was an easy game of ‘who does Mike love most?’ 

**[23:08] Bev** Not even a competition wow. 

**[23:11] Mike** I love all of you and you’re all special in your own way. 

**[23:13] Richie** thanks, PBS. 

**[23:14] Mike** Silly creatures say ‘you’re welcome’. 

**[23:16] Richie** deep dive, Mikey, took me a second for that one. 

**[23:17] Mike** :)

* * *

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✓ @eddiek** Finally had the time to sort everything out. [clean04.jpg]

> **@thefakerichietozier replied to @eddiek**  
> 
>
>> babe, like half of my clothing is gone???

 **Eddie Kaspbrak ✓ @eddiek** Got almost two full bags worth of clothing to donate here - not that anyone would really wear this stuff. [clean02.jpg]

> **@audraaaden @thefakerichietozier @mikehanlon & 671 other users liked this tweet**

* * *

  
**Bev**  
Hey, i have a show in la next month and figured i’d stay with the 2 of you. 

**Eddie**  
Sounds good--there anything in particular you need/want to do there? 

**Richie**  
what’s the show? 

**Bev**  
My wedding line. 

**Eddie**  
Her wedding line. 

**Richie**  
jesus sorry, no need for the gang up.  
and i’m pointedly not making the joke i could be right now. 

**Eddie**  
[...]  
So, Bev, anything in particular you want/need to do while in LA? 

**Bev**  
Not really but ill let you know

**Eddie**  
:)

* * *

**Bill H. Denbrough ✓ @billdenbrough58** Tonight my wife saved me from one of the animals I loathe the most: raccoons. Thank you _@audraaaden_ , this is why animal attacks were in my wedding vows. 

**Richie “Trash Raccoon” Tozier ✓ @thefakerichitozier** :( _@billdenbrough58_

 **I… Am a Librarian @mikehanlon** Coyotes are worse _@billdenbrough58_ , but I understand the rabid ferocity of raccoons. 

**Richie “Trash Raccoon” Tozier ✓ @thefakerichietozier** :(( _@mikehanlon_

 **Stanley 🐢 Uris @stantheman** This reminds me of our childhood in the best of ways _@thefakerichietozier_. 

**is mayonnaise an instrument? @richardtozierd** i now understand why _@thefakerichietozier_ became a comedian. only way to cope with friends like those.

> **@snohomishjen replied to @richardtozierd**  
> 
>
>> liek if u cri everytiem

* * *

 **Page Six ✓ @PageSix** Designer Beverly Marsh’s _@marshfashions_ new husband seen cavorting with unidentified woman in front of popular NYC restaurant. [caught951.jpeg]. Problems at home already? Considering Marsh’s previous quick divorce…

> **5,828 users liked this tweet**

* * *

**Losers Club 2.0**

**[22:47] Eddie** I spend an entire day traveling up to Bumfuck, WA and all I find when I get there is Rich passed out on a rental apartment bed.

 **[22:48] Eddie** [dumbass095.jpg]

 **[22:49] Audra** we should do bkfst tomorrow - i found a gr8 cafe in a little town like 20 miles away. 

**[22:50] Bill** Couldn’t wait another two weeks? 

**[22:53] Bill** He’s gone…

 **[22:54] Bill** But on another, completely unrelated note, did anyone else see the Page Six article about Ben and Bev? [tinyurl.com/hg70j]

 **[22:56] Ben** They figured out the deadly secret that I sometimes have lunch with my CFO. 

**[22:59] Mike** Absolutely sensational news. 

**[23:01] Patty** The scandal of it all. 

**[23:02] Bev** How could you do this to me

 **[23:03] Bill** Question Mark. 

**[23:04] Ben** I’m sorry, Beverly, sometimes lunch is necessary. 

**[23:05] Ben** A man has dietary needs, and even the strongest man could not argue with potato knish. 

**[23:06] Stan** I don’t know if I could forgive him--seems like a lackluster apology. 

**[23:07] Bev** Potato betrayal. 

**[23:07] Bev** From my own husband.

**Bev** has removed **Ben** from the chat

**[23:08] Mike** Since when is Bev a mod?

 **[23:09] Audra** you created the chat????

### 

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✓ @eddiek** I travel eight and a half hours to visit _@thefakerichietozier_ and all I get is rain and this engagement ring. [img_2764.jpg]

 **Richie “Trash Raccoon” ✓ Tozier @thefakerichietozier** next time I’ll try and snag you a Justice League first edition _@eddiek_

> **@eddiek replied to @thefakerichietozier**  
> 
>
>> That’s okay, it’s the thought that counts

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
